thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fastest Engine in the Hills
Plot Freddie often called himself "The Fastest Engine in the Hills" ever since he set a speed record for the narrow gauge railway. Unfortunately, this went to his funnel and he started to boast to the others. "I can go much faster than any of you!" he said one morning. But the other engines disagreed with him. "I can travel faster than you!" said Peter Sam. "I can too" agreed Rusty, "because you're the old one! You'll age soon enough." "Pah!" huffed Freddie, "That's stuff and nonsense and you know it!" Freddie's old friend, Duke, was cross. "Freddie, speed doesn't make you a useful engine, and you should know this. You're almost as old as me!" Freddie snorted. "You wouldn't understand Duke. Being old doesn't limit my strength!" and he puffed away. Duke scowled. The next day, Freddie was at the Transfer Yards waiting for Dave the Diesel to arrive with some trucks full of supplies for the mountain villages. Dave was running late, due to his exhaust pipe being clogged that morning. "Where's that Dave? I must be going soon." said Freddie worriedly. Bertram pulled up alongside. "I'd say to have some patience, old fellow." he said, "Dave means well.". Freddie scoffed when Dave hurried in. "Sorry I'm late!" he panted, "I've got a busy schedule today. Now I have to take some iron to the Docks after this." Freddie steamed crossly away with his trucks; now, he had to make up for lost time, and afterward he had to take a train to The Wharf. Just then, Duke arrived. "What's with Freddie?" asked Bertram. "Oh, Freddie's just trying to prove that he's the fastest." replied the old engine. "Well, how's he going to do that?" asked Dave. "Search me. Probably going to do something stupid." muttered Duke. "But... he's old. He should know better." "I know," sighed Duke. Freddie was going his top speed. 'Woo hoo!" he cried as he raced past Luke. Luke was worried. "Freddie, don't crash!" he advised, "The rails are slippery!" So Freddie slowed down a tad, but not very much. Luke noticed as he tried to catch up to the Warhouse. "Freddie, I told you this: Slow down! Just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't know things!" "I'm the Fastest Engine in the Hills!" Freddie chortled, "Slowing down isn't my style!" Luke gulped as he slowed down. "Freddie's heading for trouble, I just know it." he murmured as he chugged to the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Luke did get to the quarry, Duke saw that Luke was a bit distracted. "Wake up, silly tank engine! What's up with you?" he asked firmly. "I'm... worried, Duke. About Freddie. He's been acting more reckless than ever." the little engine said quietly. "I understand completely, but you can't let that get in the way of your work. We'll just have to hope Freddie's not going to do anything rash, okay?" Duke said. "...okay." Later, Freddie was heaving up a steep hill. As he started to near halfway up, Freddie was starting to run low on steam. "I must get to the Wharf! I'm the Fastest Engine in the Hills!" panted Freddie. But his driver wasn't so sure. "Looks like your tubes will need mending," he said. "But I need to be fast!" cried Freddie and he sped up. "Freddie, no!" cried his driver. But Freddie was so determined that he didn't even hear his driver. Fearless Freddie laughed as he raced over the hill. "Told ya I'm strong!" He had just puffed around a bend when a cloud of steam whooshed from his right cylinder. "Ouch!" cried Freddie and the driver stopped the train. "Told you," mocked the driver. Freddie wasn't pleased at all. "I can go on one cylinder! Rheneas did long ago to save the railway!" "We can't risk damaging you more," replied his driver, "Rheneas was the only engine on the railway at the time. It made sense. You just want to be reckless." Freddie just rolled his eyes. Ironically, Rheneas puffed in with some coaches. The guard looked out of Cora. He blew his whistle and brought a red flag. "Oh my, a red flag! I better stop!" Rheneas cried as he puffed alongside Freddie. "Do you need some help?" Rheneas asked. "Nonsense! If you can pull a train with one cylinder, so can-" A whoosh of steam blew out from Freddie's left cylinder. "Um, maybe we do need some help." admitted Freddie. Rheneas chuckled. "I'll send for help." he promised and he puffed away. "I hope so..." muttered Freddie. Rheneas stopped at the Wharf. "Colin, are there any engines that are available to help Freddie?" he explained. "Uh... there's Peter Sam, who's taking a delivery here. I suppose I'll ask him when he gets here." "Thanks, Colin!" and Rheneas was uncoupled from his train. Meanwhile, back on the hill, Freddie was very embarrassed as Sir Handel chuffed by. "Well, look where going fast got you!" he joked. Freddie didn't feel very fast now. "What a silly engine I've been!" he groaned. He looked around to see if help was arriving. Freddie sighed in defeat just as Peter Sam arrived to take Freddie to the Wharf, and then the Steamworks. He now felt sympathetic towards the old engine. "We all make mistakes," he said kindly. Freddie looked up and smiled as Peter Sam took Freddie and his train to the Wharf. When the double-header arrived, Colin looked miffed. "About time you arrived," scolded Colin, "The boat was ready to leave! What happened?" "Freddie burst his cylinders." Peter Sam said gravely. "Oh dear. Sorry I snapped at you then," apologized Colin. Freddie was uncoupled from his trucks, and Peter Sam then took Freddie to the Steamworks to have his tubes and cylinders mended. That night back at the sheds the engines couldn't help but notice that Freddie wasn't there. "What happened to ol' Freddie?" asked Rusty to Rheneas. "Uh, well, he had a bit of an incident, that's all." said Rheneas quickly. "Let me guess," peeped Duke, "He was trying to prove that he was fast despite the fact that he's not, and thus, he burst his cylinders?" Rheneas said nothing. "I thought so," chuckled Duke, "He isn't the fastest in the hills." "He does have the record though," admitted Peter Sam, "It just goes to show you that fame can get to your head." "Yes, but he still felt bad for what he did." countered Peter Sam. "Still doesn't make any sense. But fine, if that's how you want to do this, Stuart." huffed Duke. Peter Sam just rolled his eyes. When Freddie did come back, the engines teased him about it, but Freddie didn't mind; he was now wiser than ever before and realized that having a record doesn't make you a better engine. Characters *Dave *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duke *Bertram *Freddie *Luke *Colin *Cora (does not speak) *Skarloey (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) Category:Sodor Adventures